One More Step
by illwork4anime
Summary: In her final moments, Sakura entrusts her daughter to an old woman to raise as her own. When Sarada's Sharingan awakens, the superstitious town tries to execute her as a demon. Narrowly escaping and with nowhere else to turn, Sarada enlists to become a ninja in Konoha. How long will she be able to keep her abilities a secret? What happens when Sasuke finds out?
1. The Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

As the seconds ticked by, and her chakra ran dry, Sakura knew she only had minutes to live. Hot blood ran from her stomach, chakra struggling to stitch together the gaping wound. She could hear the crashing of leaves behind her, her assailant closing the gap. Even as her end drew nearer, the little bundle in her arms was all that was keeping her from giving up.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Sarada." She whispered to the tuft of black hair peeking from the blanket. The baby in her arms slept on in an herbal induced haze.

It would shave precious seconds from her life, but it was the only way. Sakura cut off the healing chakra from her stomach, briefly forming the hand sign for a genjutsu. The web spun itself in front of her and as she leapt through, she could feel the tingle of it across her skin. Moments later, she could hear the hurried footsteps of her assailant shift, turning to follow her shadow self to the West.

With the last of her chakra spent, she pressed on to the village ahead. Sasuke and she had visited but a day ago, responding to a request for a healer. It was a little old lady, her husband dying of pneumonia. Sakura had done what she could for the man, but he was beyond help. She took away his pain as he slipped from this world. His wife was heartbroken, but grateful nonetheless offering the bulk of her savings to pay Sakura for her help. Her heart ached for the woman, who had just lost her world, and refused to accept a single dime, much to Sasuke's annoyance. The woman promised she would do anything for her, if she should come calling to the small town once again.

Little did they know, she would come calling so soon.

Through the dirty streets of the poor fishing village, she hurried until the little shack sprung up in front of her. Without knocking, she threw the door open, locating the small bed where the widow slept, where her husband had died, immediately.

"Kaede-san!" She yelled. The woman bolted up in bed with a shout. Trembling, she reached to the empty spot beside her for her husband that wasn't there.

"Kaede-san, it's me, Sakura." She rushed out. The old ladies sharp blue eyes lit up with recognition. They darted from Sakura's face to the bundle in her arms. "You have to help me. I don't have much time."

The woman face went dead serious, and without hesitation she nodded, "Whatever you need, child."

"Take her," She held out the bundle, her most precious possession in the world, her young daughter. "Keep her safe. Give her to no one, not even the man I was here with the other day. Not even myself. If anyone asks, I was never here."

Kaede gently took the baby into her arms. "Of course."

A watery smile on her face, Sakura looked for the last time at her daughter, "I won't make it back. I can lead them away from this place, but I won't survive."

"I will love her as if she were my own," Kaede assured Sakura, her face as sincere as it was morbidly serious.

With a sharp breath, Sakura met Kaede's eyes. "Thank you." There was no way for her to convey how grateful she was. She dashed to the door, pausing for one moment to steal one last look at her baby girl.

"Trust no one," She muttered, ghosting from the doorway and into the night.


	2. Chapter 1: The Charlton

One More Step

Chapter 1 "The Charlton"

 _8 years later_

As Sarada watched a little sunfish swirl about the shallow water from the river bank, she pondered how much better life would be if she were a fish. No chores, no nagging grandma, no reading lessons. Just the cool current pushing her along and the freedom to turn whichever way she pleased. She laid out on her stomach, head propped up on her hands. If she swam far enough, she could even reach the sea and go anywhere I the whole world!

"Sarada!" A squeaky voice called from across the stream. Sarada looked up to see her little friend, Aiko, her hands poised on her hips, her pigtails bouncing as she tapped her foot. "Your Grandma sent me. Hurry up! She said we're gonna be late."

Sarada thought Aiko would definitely make a good fish with her lips puckered out in a pout and her nostrils flaring like gills. "Coming!" She shouted back, hopping up and grabbing her basket of twigs for kindling. A squeak slipped from the little girl, and she scudded back to the water's edge.

"Bye, Fishy," She whispered as she waved a tiny hand at the water. She dashed across the bridge to Aiko, who huffed at her.

"Really, Sarada?" She grabbed Sarada's arm and dragged her along the path to the village. There were maybe a dozen huts clustered together at the end of the path, each housing a family Sarada knew by name.

They flew by Mrs. Mizukawa, a woman in her 40's with a naive face and a fierce fear of the paranormal. She paused as she hung her laundry on her line. "Hello, girls" she called. "I hope you weren't going too far into the woods again. There are nasty things roaming around this time of day."

"Of course not, Mrs. Mizukawa!"Aiko yelled with a smile before she turned her face to Sarada, rolling her eyes.

They passed old man Tanaka, wheeling a cart full of fish he caught that day. Though his hair was grey, his skin was like leather stretching over his bulky muscular build, toned from working the boat all his life. He gave a smile and a nod.

As they approached the main square of the village, they found most of the families had gathered for Father Anzai to bestow blessings and receive gifts in return. Sarada peered through the crowded bodies to see Father Anzai standing before a kneeling Mrs. Saito with his hand on her head. He was dressed in a purple robe, with jewels clustered at his neck and rings on every finger. He wore a tall, fat hat on his head, milky white and trimmed in gold thread.

"Kami-sama! Plant a powerful seed in this woman's womb so that she may be provided for, loved and blessed when she is old and grey." He pressed his hands together, folding his pinky and ring finger over one another.

Suddenly as Sarada strained for a better look, she felt her eye burn and colors flaring around her. She saw trickling blue ribbons flowing from the Father's stomach to gather in his hands. Father Anzai shifted his hands, palms still connected, until his fingers clasped each wrist. Finally, he flung his hands up in the air, a blue flash exploding up into the air above the crowd. The people shrieked and awed at the dramatic display. Aiko grabbed Sarada's arm once again, dragging her from the spectacle with an annoyed "hurry up." Sarada blinked and the colors faded back to normal, the blue ribbons disappearing from Father Anzai's arms.

Finally, the pair arrived at the small hut her grandmother owned. They could hear her chopping vegetables for dinner when the rushed through the door.

"We are home, Grandma!" Sarada called, removing her shoes. Aiko followed behind her as they walked to the kitchen area, a table by the fireplace with a water basin in the corner. An old woman, stout and stern, leaned over the table, slicing a carrot.

"About time, Sarada. I expected you back hours ago." She scolded. Sarada quickly apologized.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Kawakami, I found her right away for you," Aiko boasted, nose in the air and smirk on her face.

"Yes, thank you dear." She praised. Kawakami turned to Sarada, "Do you have the kindling I asked for?" Sarada nodded and began to arrange the twigs in the fireplace.

"Aiko, dear, you are welcome to stay for dinner if your mother is not expecting you." Kawakami said. She always had a soft spot for Aiko. She had fire, was a stickler for the rules and kept Sarada's head out of the clouds. Aiko grinned, and quickly agreed to stay for dinner. Kawakami asked about Aiko's lessons launching her into a recalling of her recent accomplishments in the classroom.

Sarada paid no attention, as she arranged the twigs. Instead, she thought about Father Anzai and his blue ribbons. It wasn't the first time she had seen them on someone, but the way his seemed to come alive was beautiful to her. She turned her palms up, squinting, trying to look deeper beneath her skin. Her eyes burned again. Faintly, she saw a glimmering down each one of her fingers. Her heart leapt in her chest. Without any effort, she recalled the way the father's hands hand been wrapped. She mimicked the position. She willed her ribbons to thicken and brighten like his had. She shifted her hands again to the next position and the blue energy pooled between her palms. She could feel it pulsing, heating her hands. Pressing her hands toward the twigs, she threw the energy outward, just as Father Anzai had. A small spark shot from her hands to the twigs, a loud crack instantly setting them a blaze.

Sarada felt hands tugging her back away from the hearth, spinning her. "Sarada!" her grandmother cried, looking down at her. "Are you alright? What happened?" She said anxiously, hand turning her about to check for injuries.

"I lit the fire with my hands, like Father Anzai did!" Sarada said grinning. Her grandmother's face soured at his name.

"How many times to I have to tell you? Stay away from that charlatan! He is not a good man." She scolded again.

"My mom says he's a talented healer and that she helped my brother's life when he was born." Aiko budded in, never missing an opportunity to rebuttal.

"I've seen real healing, child, and it's nothing like that man." The old woman released Sarada, confirming she wasn't harmed. "Whatever you just did, do _not_ do it again, do you understand me?"

Sarada nodded, wilting under the rebuke.

"Good, now go wash up for dinner." She said with a tone of finality. The girls ran to clean up, while the old woman stared into the flames, face paling and hands shaking. She knew this day would come, when Sarada started to manifest powers like her mother and father possessed. Some part of her wished the day would never come, but she couldn't deny it any longer. The girl was a ninja after all.

Later that night, Kawakami tucked Sarada into the small bed in a corner of the small hut. The girl had been quiet all evening after lighting the fire before dinner. Sitting on the edge, she let a sigh loose.

"Sarada, I'm sorry for being so stern earlier. Know it is just because I love you and want you to be safe." She said gently.

Sarada nodded, but didn't say anything further. Kawakami frowned, before kissing her on the forehead and whispering goodnight.

"Wait, Grandma?" Sarada said stopping the woman from leaving.

"Yes child?"

The girl hesitated, wringing her hands. Finally mustering the courage, she said, "What is my momma like?"

The old woman's heart broke a little. She had always evaded this question, knowing it would bring the girl more pain, realizing her mother was gone forever. But tonight, she didn't have the heart. Not after she had shown her budding skills as a ninja. "Your mother was a strong, beautiful woman." She said quietly.

"What does she look like?" Sarada asked, her eyes lighting up a little.

"She had green eyes and bright pink hair." The woman said, an image of the woman clear as yesterday in her mind.

Sarada gasped, "Grandma, for real! No one has pink hair!" She exclaimed scandalized. Kawakami chuckled.

"Your mother did. The only time I've ever seen it in my life. I've never met anyone brighter either. She was always smiling, especially when she looked at your father." She said, remembering Sakura's love-struck face as she gazed at the impassive dark haired male who silently shadowed her for the duration of her visit. Sarada laughed a little.

"How did you meet her?" Sarada asked, a smile on her face again.

"When you were just a baby, my husband was very sick. We called for a healer to treat him, and your mother was the one who came. She was the best healer in the whole country, but she still made time to visit this little village to help. She was so goodhearted." The old woman's eyes focused on a spot across the hut, seeing far back into the past. "My husband didn't make it, but your mother did everything she could for him until the end." A silence spread over the room for a few moments.

"Is she ever going to come back for me?" The girl said quietly. The old woman let out a sign, turning to face Sarada head on. Her eyes were misty as she took Sarada's hands in her own.

"Your mother loved you so much, more than anything in the world. But some bad people were after her. People that wanted to hurt you. So in order to keep you safe, she-she went away." Her voice cracked. "And she can't ever come back. I'm so sorry Sarada."

She expected the little girl to start crying, but instead she frowned into her lap. "I thought so," she whispered, resigned to the facts. Her mother was never coming back and she couldn't find it in her yet to miss something she never had.

Kawakami watched the girl for a few moments, before kissing her head and once again bidding her goodnight.


End file.
